


Once Prisoners

by Avengerdragoness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Reader, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Shiro eventually, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe a little angst, Mentions of Torture?, Request from my Tumblr, Voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengerdragoness/pseuds/Avengerdragoness
Summary: This is from a request I got on my Tumblr."Can I request a voltron imagine where the reader was rescued from the galea because when shiro “disappeared” he was transported on the reader’s ship and they travelled the galaxy together, messing with galra bc she was a prisoner too, and trying to find voltron. Then when they find voltron, the reader keeps getting hit on by everyone and lots of jealous shiro. (I love your work and change this if you want just something x shiro i love him)”WARNING: SEASON 2 SPOILERS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [F/n] - First Name  
> [L/n] - Last Name

Shiro wasn’t sure what was happening, all he remembered was jamming his bayard into the black lion before taking the last strike at Zarkon, then feeling the rush from the explosion. Now his head was pounding as he laid on a cold, hard floor.

Groaning he struggled to open his eyes, sitting up he observed the room. “You’ve gotta be kidding me” Shiro mumbled, recognizing what this room looked like. Once again he’s stuck in a Galra prison.

He pulled himself to his feet, feeling pain shoot through his skull. Cautiously he snuck over to the door, peering out the barred window, out of the sights of any guards. He didn’t see anyone but he heard yelling. The voice was far but he could tell what they were saying, “Let me go! Take off these cuffs and see how far you get!”

“Shut up!” A galra guard yelled before he heard an impact and a grunt. When he saw the shadows come around the corner he hurriedly backed away from the door, hiding in the shadow of the room. Holding his breath as the door opened. Watching as someone was roughly thrown in, you quickly regained your balance and charged at the door before it closed. Your shoulder ramming into it.

He noticed your wrists bound in cuffs, but they were different from any he had seen before. You slid down the door, a pained whimper escaping your throat while sitting with your back leaning against the cold metal. He heard you pant, every so often wincing. Maybe he could help, but how were you going to react when a stranger literally just popped into your cell.

“I know you’re there. Who are you?” Shiro hadn’t noticed you were looking at him until now. He choked on his words before stepping into the light, noticing how your eyes widened. “You’re the Black Paladin.”

“H-how’d you? Wait.” Shiro stopped himself, noticing the blue markings under your eyes. “Are you –” “Altean, I recognized the symbol on your chestplate. That’s how I know you’re a paladin.” You cut him off, wincing as you shifted where you’re seated.

“How are you alive? The only Alteans left are Allura and Coran.” Shiro questioned dumbfounded. You smiled at him, “Who told you that? They’re the only surviving two on the good guy’s side at least. The druids are all Altean. Haggar is Altean.”

“And you?” Shiro questioned. “Me?” An airy laugh escaping your throat, “Collateral. I was captured before they slaughtered my people and devastated my planet. I was supposed to be protecting the Princess but King Alfor wanted my skill on the front lines. Zarkon and Haggar noticed my ability to harness magic, decided I could be of use. I’ve been on ice for ten thousand years, only waking up when Voltron did. I guess they wanted to have me around incase one of their druids fell to you guys. Until then, I’ve been a pet to the commander of this ship. Your turn, who the hell are you?”

“Takashi Shirogane, or Shiro. Black Paladin, I was held on a Galra ship for a year. Forced to fight in gladiator matches. Why don’t you use your powers to get yourself out of here?” Shiro questioned making you chuckle. “If you’re going to ask so many questions at least ask my name, _Paladin_.”

Shiro scratched the back of his neck nervously, “Oh sorry.” You shook your head, “[F/n] [L/n], and the cuffs suppress my magic.”

“I’m going to get us out of here. The other paladins of Voltron and I have wounded if not defeated Zarkon. The empire is weakened, now’s the time to escape.”

“If you can get these cuffs off me and open this door, I’ll shine your lion for you.” Shiro didn’t say anything but only smirked, walking over he engaged his galra arm. The tech in his arm connected to the tech on the cuffs, them both being galra he easily undid the cuffs as they fell to the floor. “I was kidding about the shining your lion thing, I’m not going to do that.” You clarified, rubbing your wrists.

“I thought so, come on. My arm can open the door I think.” You followed Shiro to the door, he checked the area, seeing the guards were rotating shifts. Reaching out of the bars, using his galra hand again to unlock the door. “Okay, I’m impressed”

Shiro chuckled, “Escape pods should be this way” he pointed down the hall, “But what about your lion?”

Shiro let his head hang, “I, uh, I don’t have it. When we defeated Zarkon he had this armour and it blew when we beat him. I’m guessing the energy of it transported me here.” He explained before heading in the direction of the escape pods. “Uh, Takashi hold on.” You called to him, having a better idea than a escape pod.

Though Shiro was taken aback at the sound of his true first name. Not many people called him by it. “How about a fighter instead of an escape pod.” Smirking at the shocked man.

Turning you led him toward where the fighter ships were. You knew the ins and outs of this ship, after your multiple trips to the commander you’ve become accustomed to the layout and guard rotations. A few guards caught you both but you guys easily took them out, but Shiro noticed the strain it was having on you.

“Up there” you whispered, pointing to the guarded door. “You take the one on the left, I take the right?” Shiro nodded. “On 3” he whispered, “1… 2… 3!”

As soon as the number left his lips you both sprung into action. Before the guards even knew it you were on top of them. Shiro knocked his guy out in a single punch, while you punched yours before flipping him over your shoulder. Knocking him out with one final jab.

“Nice move” he complimented. Making a laugh escape your throat, “Well, you’re not so bad yourself. Come on, before they send reinforcements.” Gesturing for him to follow as you snuck into the ship bay.

Shiro couldn’t help but admire you. You’ve been stuck in the hands of Zarkon for thousands of years, and conscious since he became the Black Paladin. But you’re barely flinching at anything being thrown at you. You’re so strong. He’s only known you for a few hours and you’re already having such an impact on him.

“Hey, you still with me?” You snapped him back to reality, seeing as he had zoned out on you. “What? Yeah sorry, I guess I got caught up in the moment.” He smiled sheepishly.

“It’s fine but let’s reminisce when we’re away from this place” He agreed as you both continued to sneak among the ships, making your way to the ones closest to the hangar door. Finding a suitable one, Shiro used his arm to grant access and you both climbed in.

You sat in the pilot’s chair, beginning to hit switches as the ship started up, while also turning off any trackers. “You know how to fly one of these things?” He questioned skeptically. “You doubt me?” Glancing at him over your shoulder.

“No, I wouldn’t say doubt. Just curious.” He shrugged as you started up the ship completely. “We’re going to have to race these guys, when they see one of their fighter’s going rogue they’ll know something’s up. Do me a favor and man the defences.” Immediately Shiro moved over to the other chair.

“Ready?” You asked looking at him. “Ready”

Upon hearing him you flipped one last lever and took the controls. Easily flying yourself out of the galra ship. Though as suspected, the galra were hot on your trail. “Quiznack” muttering under your breath. “I’m taking evasive maneuvers. I’d start shooting if you want to get out of here on one piece.”

“I’m on it” Shiro answered, beginning to take out the ships that he could. “Come on give me a way out.” You spoke to yourself, looking for somewhere to lose them. Seeing an asteroid belt in your sights, “Hang on!” You accelerated toward the asteroids. “[F/n] what are you doing?” You looked over at him, “Do you trust me?” He stared, shocked, for a moment, not tearing his eyes from yours. However he took a deep breath, answering “Yes.”

Smiling you turned back to the controls. Flying into the mass of rocks. You’ve been flying since you were a child, it’s one of the things that made you such a superior Altean warrior. You avoided each rock easily, the galara fighters behind you crashing into the space rocks.

Making it through in one piece you threw your hands up. “We’re out, we did it” you sighed in relief, relaxing into your chair. “Nice work. You alright?” Shiro’s brow furrowed in concern.

You nodded, “Yeah fine, let’s check the map to see where we are.” Standing and going to check the map, but instead your knees buckled under you. “[F/n]!” Shiro rushed from his chair and caught you before you hit the floor. “Are you alright? Tell me the truth.”

“I-I think I just need to rest. I haven’t slept in quintents and I’m not sure of all the injuries I’ve sustained.” Shiro had to think about it for a moment before he realized that meant days. “Here let me help you.” He wrapped your arm around his neck before lifting you up. Not struggling as he carried you over to what resembled a cot.

After letting you lay down Shiro went to the map you were talking about. “Can we send out a distress beacon?” Asking himself. “If you do that it will draw them back to us. Can you remember any places you’d been before?”

“Maybe they returned to Arus?” You shifted uncomfortably, staring at the ceiling while replying “Arus will be tagged on there most likely if the Galra followed you there.”

Shiro shook his head, “They wouldn’t risk the Arusians.” “Maybe flip through galra radio channels. Pick up any chatter.” You suggested and he nodded.

“So, did you know the Princess?” He asked looking over his shoulder at you. With a soft smile you nodded, “We were best friends all those years ago. How is she?” Perching up on your elbows.

“Tough on us paladins but she’s doing good all things considered.” Shiro continued to explain as he went through the communications. “I think I have something” he said listening to one of the stations. There were galra talking about taking another planet, “I’m going to set a course, Voltron might be there.”

“Okay” saying while laying back down.

Once everything was set Shiro looked back to see you out cold. He took off his helmet and set it aside. Beginning to look around the ship for supplies. Finding food, water, and a first aid kit. Opening the kit he began to bandage and tend to any wounds he found on you before tending to his own. For some reason he felt a strong attraction to you, something he couldn’t explain.

Once finished, he sat in his chair. Eyelids feeling heavy as he too had a long day, causing him to unintentionally doze off. 

* * *

You didn’t begin to stir again until a few hours later. Groaning as you woke up, noticing Shiro had taken to resting as well. Looking down at your arms taking note of the bandages. ‘Did he?’ Thinking while glancing over at him. You had to admit, Shiro’s pretty amazing. You’d heard talk of Voltron during your time stuck on that ship. Shiro being the head of Voltron only made him that much more impressive. He’s a natural born leader and caring, not to mention handsome, Allura made a good choice appointing him the Black Paladin.

Moving to the pilot seat you took over controls, heading to the coordinates Shiro had set. “I hope the rest of them will accept me the way he has.” Mumbling to yourself while continuing the flight. Glancing at Shiro again, a content smile on your face, “Yeah. I hope.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from a request I got on my Tumblr.
> 
> "Can I request a voltron imagine where the reader was rescued from the galea because when shiro “disappeared” he was transported on the reader’s ship and they travelled the galaxy together, messing with galra bc she was a prisoner too, and trying to find voltron. Then when they find voltron, the reader keeps getting hit on by everyone and lots of jealous shiro. (I love your work and change this if you want just something x shiro i love him)”
> 
> WARNING: SEASON 2 SPOILERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s part 2! Sorry it took so long, I was having a bit of trouble with it. There will be one more part (probably), so I hope you guys look forward to that. I appreciate any feedback and I hope you guys love it! <3

Ever since you and Shiro escaped the Galra, you had become close. It was just the two of you while trying to find his friends. You’d had to have been searching for at least 3 spicolian movements. Though every transmission from Galra ships ended up with no Voltron. You and Shiro had taken out many Galra invasions due to your fighting and flight abilities and his experience with Voltron. Each planet was eternally grateful and would offer you supplies or some sort of upgrade to your ship. Which doesn’t resemble much of a Galran fighter anymore.

However, Shiro was beginning to feel the pressure. The Galra were still around and he can’t find his team. Where are they? You should’ve found them by now.

You noticed his discomfort when boarding the ship but didn’t point it out. That was until he lost his temper and hit a toolbox off the table. “Whoa! Shiro!” You yelled, he didn’t look at you. Just leaned against his hands on the table. Seeing the tightness in his shoulders, and entire being.

Expression softening you walked over to him. “Shiro” you called quietly. He didn’t budge at your words. Seeing this you placed a hand on his arm, “Takashi, please look at me.” You begged, lightly tugging on his arm. He did turn to you this time but didn’t look in your eyes. Moving to where he had to look at you.

He had been looking at the ground, so, you had stepped very close to him to catch his dark grey eyes. “Takashi” saying his name once more. He finally looked at you, “What’s the matter?”

Sighing he answered, “What if this is hopeless? What if we don’t find them?” You could see the panic in his eyes. Reaching up you cupped his face, forcing him to look at you. “Takashi, we will find them. I promise you, I will get you back to your friends. Your family.” Saying while brushing his bangs out of his face. His eyes caught yours, staring into them he lost himself.

Shiro had these growing affections for you for a long time but just couldn’t find the courage to tell you. “[F/n] I-” He began but was cut off by another Galra transmission. You left his side and rushed over to catch it.

“It’s close. We should go.” You said going to your seat and setting the coordinates. Shiro nodded and took his seat. He watched as you flipped switches, you noticed his eyes in you. “Hey, it’s gonna be alright. We’ll find them.”

He smiled gratefully “I know. Thank you.” Nodding you turned to the controls again, beginning the flight to the planet the Galra was targeting. “Buckle up, igniting boosters in 3… 2… 1.” Saying while flipping a few switches and Shiro doubled checked his belt.

Feeling the rush from the boosters, it didn’t take super long until the planet of interest was in your sights. Coming closer to the planet’s atmosphere you took a glance at Shiro, he was sitting stiff and nervous. His Galra hand was gripping the armrest tightly, never loosening in the instant.

Taking a deep breath you thrusted toward the planet, entering the atmosphere, feeling the force from the pull of the planet’s gravity. “We’re comin in hot” You said while pulling back on the controls, trying to ease the nose of the ship up. Shiro grabbed hold of the dashboard as you hit some turbulence making you laugh. “The top pilot of his class can’t take a little turbulence?” Teasing over the sounds of the ship.

He rolled his eyes, an amused smile on his lips. “Just keep your eyes on the sky.” Yelling back to you, making you chuckle again.

Fully entering the atmosphere you saw the Galran ships, one being a large battleship. “Shit” you cursed, “how are we going to take that down?” You cry exasperated. “Maybe one of us can infiltrate, but right now we have company.” Shiro pointed to the Galra fighters coming your way.

Gritting your teeth, “hold on!” Crying before thrusting your controls forward. “Pay attention I’m gonna line them up for ya.” Saying to him but keeping your eyes locked on the ships headed your way. Flipping a few switches and a jerk of the controls you had the ship going in an upward spin. “Ready?”

Shiro gripped his controls, “Ready!” Hearing that you pulled back the ship looped around and the ships were right under you, “NOW!” That’s when Shiro engaged the blasters and took out all of the ships following you. Smiling you glanced at him, “Nice shot!”

He grinned back, “Nice flying, but we’re not done yet. Look.” He was pointing toward the main ship where more of the fighters were flying out. You sighed, but all of a sudden the both of you heard a loud roar.

Shiro immediately recognized it. “Did you hear that?!” You nodded looking toward the atmosphere, where four of the Voltron lions appeared along with the Altean castle-ship. A smile bloomed on your face.

“Get me near the castle-ship, maybe I can get to the black lion.” He looked at you. “You got it!” Saying before flying toward the castle. “We have to get there before the barrier’s up!”

You sped up but shooting from Galra fighters diverted your course. “We’ll never get there with these fighters on us. Though Shiro got an idea, “If you can fly over the ship before the barrier goes up I can jump down there from the hangar door.” He explained while unbuckling his belt.

“What?! Are you insane?!” Yelling at him while seeing his belt unbuckle as he stood. “This is the only chance we have, if I can get to the black lion and we form Voltron, I can end this, and they’ll know I’m okay.” He looked at you sincerely.

“It’s too dangerous I won’t let you.” Right then a fighter hit one of your engines. “Agh! One of the engines are damaged.” You assessed the damage. “[F/n], we have to do this now. Do you trust me?” The way he said that sounded like the same way you asked when you first met.

Sighing you turned back to the controls completely and flipping the switch to the hangar door, “You better come back to me Shirogane.” The way you phrased that made him blush, but he smiled and nodded, “I will.” Saying before running to the door.

He held on to the walls, waiting for your signal. “We’ll be over the castle in 5… 4… 3… 2 “ he heard you say through his com. You flipped a final switch, opening the door, “…Give ’em hell.” After hearing that Shiro jumped from the ship, engaging his Galra arm. Falling toward the ship he caught himself with his enhanced arm and pulled himself up onto a part of the castle. “I’m on” he informed you, making you sigh in relief.

Inside the castle Coran and Allura were trying to figure out, what the quiznak just landed on the castle before the barrier went up. Though as soon as Shiro was in range the black lion activated. “What’s going on with the black lion?” Coran asked, looking to Allura. “I don’t know“ she answered.

In response to his presence and bond, the lion flew out of the ship, right to where Shiro was, catching him in it’s mouth. The other paladins were looking toward the ship in shock when they heard, “Did ya miss me?” 

“SHIRO!” They all yelled. “You’re okay!” Pidge was the first to ask. “More or less but let’s deal with this. I can explain later.” He smiled while joining the other paladin’s sides.

“[F/n]” Shiro called, leaving the others rather confused. _“At your service”_

“How’s that engine?” he asked, a bit concerned. _“Sputtering but operational.”_ You laughed on the other end. “Sounds like you’re fine then, keep’em off us and we’ll take down the main ship.”

_“Can do”_ Answering while accelerating in front of them, activating your blasters and clearing them a path. The other paladins just stared at the ship in awe. “Shiro who’s that?” Lance asked excitedly.

“A friend” he simply answered, “now FORM VOLTRON!” Shiro called, initiating the transformation.

_“All yours”_ You informed them while flying underneath the main ship. Witnessing as the giant robot began to cut through it like butter. It wasn’t long until all of the fighters and main ship was down.

You witnessed nervously as they all landed, including the castle-ship. Watching the reunion from the safety of your ship. _‘Maybe I should just go. They have such a good dynamic, I don’t want to disrupt that.’_ You thought, nervous at the thought of seeing your old friends along with meeting the new paladins.

Hesitantly you landed the ship and Shiro noticed with a smile, “Guys there’s someone I want you to meet.” They all watched as the hangar door opened, and you walked out.

“[F/n]?” Allura asked recognizing you. “Allura” You smiled at her while walking up. She held a hand over her mouth before running over and pulling you into a hug, “I thought you were..” she paused. “Dead?” you laughed, one of relief. She nodded, “Can’t get rid of me that easy.”

Pulling away you saw Coran. “Coran” you greeted approaching him. He stared at you in shock, “I can’t believe it! Oh thank the heavens” he cheered before pulling you into a hug as well, very very tight. “Coran. Air. Please.” Saying that he released you with a chuckle.

Turning to Shiro, you noticed the other paladins. “Guys, this is [F/n]. [F/n] this is –” Shiro began but was soon cut off.

“Heey, beautiful!” A tan boy jumped at you, “the name’s Lance. Paladin of the blue lion, respected leg of Voltron. How you doin?” He cocked his head at you, of which you just rose an eyebrow at. Giving Shiro a ‘is this guy serious?’ look. He just shrugged as you stepped away from Lance. “Anyway, this is Pidge, Keith, and Hunk.” Shiro introduced the others.

“It’s really nice to meet you all.” You smiled at them all. Pidge held up a finger pointing at you, “You’re really really pretty.” She said and the others nodded, making you blush. “Oh, um, thank you.” Scratching the back of your neck nervously. Shiro finding your bashfulness rather adorable. He’d never seen you like that, only your badass side.

“[F/n], are you going to join us?” Allura smiled at you excitedly. “If all of you will have me.”

“Oh I’ll have you, have you for –” “LANCE!” Shiro cut him off, pinching the bridge of his nose. You chuckled, but Allura soon grabbed you arm and pulled you into the castle. “Come, you must see the improvements we’ve made.” She cheered while pulling you, the others right behind you.

Glancing back you saw Shiro conversing with the other paladins, who were asking him all sorts of questions about you and what happened. Though soon his grey eyes met yours and he smiled, a genuine joyful smile.

It made you heart skip a beat. Your hopes of them accepting you are relieved, but now you have other hopes. Hopes that maybe now, you and Shiro could be more than just partners, _more than just friends._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale to this mini series!! Yay!! Hope you guys love it and I appreciate any feedback. Sorry it took a bit to get out. Thanks guys! Enjoy! <3

Since you came aboard the castle ship, you honestly didn’t see much of Shiro. Alone that is. Whenever you found yourselves alone, one of the paladins or Alteans would come and steal you or him away. More often times you. The paladins had taken quite a liking to you. Pidge would steal you away for your knowledge on Altean technology but also you’ve been helping her learn the Altean language. Hunk loved to learn Altean recipes from you. Keith always asked you to train with him and to teach him some new moves. Finally Lance just liked being around you, he liked flirting with you even though it got him nowhere.

Not to mention Allura and Coran would ask your advice on things regarding the ship or strategies.

Honestly Shiro missed when it was just the both of you. Taking down the galra side by side. Though now he barely gets a moment alone with you. He misses the way you’d call him by his first name, or how you’d do anything to make him smile when he was stressed. Though now he hardly lays eyes on you.

Whenever he would see you and come to talk to you, it would be a 20 second conversation before someone interrupted it. Each time Shiro would get more disappointed and a angry feeling would grow in the pit of his stomach. Yes, the man is jealous. He felt that feeling often, just like he is now.

Once again you had been stolen away, this time by Keith about advice on a new move with his sword. You and Shiro were having a nice conversation when the Red Paladin approached you both, even though he didn’t want to, Shiro let you go despite the apologetic look you sent him.

Truth be told, you miss him about as much as he misses you. Loving whenever he’d track you down, taking you long ways around the ship in order to buy time. Though the other paladins and Alteans always found you.

Sighing you continued to help Keith with his form. Adjusting his footing here, helping him fix his swing there. Pretty soon he had it down perfectly, so you sent him a cheery goodbye before setting out to track down the Black Paladin again. Though before you could Allura pulled you away for help on some battle strategies, it soon turning into gossipping after finishing the work needing done. She told you all about what the mice had learned aboard the ship this spicolian movement.

When you both had finally parted ways, it was time to go to bed. Meaning you missed more time with Shiro. A disappointed look manifested on your face when upon finding the lights to the lounge, training room, kitchen, everywhere he’d be turned out. Along with his door being shut tight for the night 

Heading to your room, you changed into some night clothes before crawling into bed, hoping you’d get to talk to him tomorrow.

However, sleep evaded you tonight. Tossing and turning you just could not fall asleep. After giving up with a small huff, you walked out into the corridor and headed to the kitchen for a snack. Although when passing Shiro’s room you heard what sounded like a whimper.

Having lived with him on a ship for multiple spicolian movements, you knew that he was having a nightmare. Stopping at his door and letting it slide open before peering inside, you saw his legs thrashing under the covers as he mumbled something inaudible, but it sounded like he was saying ‘no’ and ‘stop.’

The door closed behind you after entering. Sitting down on the bed you shook his shoulder. “Shiro. Shiro wake up.” He didn’t stir a bit at your attempts. Shaking him harder you called louder. “Takashi! Takashi wake up, it’s just a bad dream!”

He jolted awake when your words reached him. His eyes darted around the room. “Hey, hey, easy” You soothed while placing a hand on his shoulder. When his dark grey eyes met your [e/c] ones he visibly relaxed. He was panting as he stared at you, trying to regulate his breathing.

“You okay?” Asking him softly. Nodding he pushed himself up into a more comfortable position. “Yeah, yeah. I’m okay. Sorry.” You shook your head, “No need for apologies. Bad dreams happen.” A comforting smile adorning your features. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Silence fell between you until he took a deep breath. “I was back there” he admitted. Expression softening you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into an embrace, remembering when he told you about this nightmare before. “It’s okay, you’re not there. You’re safe.” Soothing him by rubbing small circles on his back.

Pulling away his eyes locked with yours. Both freezing upon the eye contact. “Takashi?”

“C-can I…” He paused like he was battling something in his mind. “Can I kiss you?”

Taken off guard by the question you stared for a while before nodding. Hesitantly he met his lips to yours. It was an innocent kiss, however, it didn’t stay that way. He cupped your face with his hand, tilting your head to deepen the kiss. Smiling into the kiss you reciprocated it with the same amount of fervor.

Pulling away Shiro smiled and looked in your eyes, as you matched his expression. “Stay with me?” he asked cautiously, though your grin only widened as you nodded again.

Beaming he connected his lips to yours again, shifting so you were underneath him. Your arms wrapped around his neck as he kissed you. When he pulled away you smiled up at him, “I’ve been waiting for you to do that since a, um what do you call it, a week into our travels.”

Chuckling he pulled back the blankets and rested next to you. Tucking a piece of hair behind your ear, “I’ve always slept better when you’re around.” Shiro admitted gently, making butterflies form in your stomach.

“Right back at ya” You beamed before pecking his lips and nuzzling your head under his chin as his arms wrapped around you. “Goodnight [F/n]” he spoke sleepily.

“Goodnight Takashi”

* * *

**Bonus:**

The next morning the paladins went to get Shiro because he was surprisingly not at training yet. “It’s not like him” Pidge commented as they approached his door. “Maybe he isn’t feeling well?” Hunk offered an answer but Keith responded by saying Shiro doesn’t get sick often. Even if he was he’d be at training.

“Whatever, we have to wake him up anyway.” Lance pointed out as they stood outside Shiro’s door. Opening it he called, “Wakey wakey! Training cal–” When he stopped the other paladins peered around him. Seeing Shiro and you asleep in his bed, his arms wrapped protectively around you.

“Maybe we should leave them to sleep.” Keith offered and the others nodded. Though Lance was a bit disappointed 

“I really thought I was wearing her down.” He grumbled. “You were never wearing her down.” Keith deadpanned 

“SHUT IT MULLET!”

**Author's Note:**

> Any Kudos and Comments are appreciated <333


End file.
